Hey Soul Sister
by igirisexual
Summary: Part of the 'Sing Together' series. Alice works in the local radio station. She has been locked to a lover that breaks her heart on a nightly basis. But it all seems to get a little better when she bumps into her biggest fan. USUK. Nyotalia.


**This fanfiction is part of the **_**Sing Together**_** series. The **_**Sing Together**_** series is a group of USUK oneshots based loosely around a collection of songs by **_**Train**_**. It's about time I did something like this. The AU and settings will differ between oneshots, and they won't be connected in any way. As such, I will be posting them separately.**

**Track 2: Hey Soul Sister.**

* * *

"-And that's it for this evening's show. Cheerio." With that said, Alice let the next set of songs play, and she slipped off her headphones, and turned off her mic. "God, am I glad work's over for tonight," she uttered beneath her breath, although her partner certainly heard it.

"Late night shows getting to you too?" asked Sakura, giving a faint smile and taking off her headphones as well.

"My sleep schedule has been messed up incredibly, and it's hard to get up in the morning for the early bird show," Alice whined. "I should just make camp in the studio and live here."

"I think the sacrifice of sleep is worth it, Alice. You're quite popular." Sakura stated softly, standing and yawning.

"You say that, but if I was actually popular, I wouldn't have been moved to sparrow's rise and midnight." She muttered, standing up and stretching out her thin arms.

"I still think perhaps you could get work as an actor, if this isn't what you want." Sakura suggested quietly, packing up her things and flicking her short ebony hair.

"Ugh," grunted Alice, who left the booth with her co-host, and moved out into the main part of the station. "For that, I'd need to pretty myself up."

For Alice, one of the best things about working in radio was that no-one had to see her face. She was pale and scrawny, and her lack of curves left a lot to be desired. With her scraggly blond hair tied in pigtails to either side of her head, she was no kind of beauty queen. Sakura, on the other hand, was beautiful. She had a kind of grace in her simple figure, and she could do anything with finesse if she tried. Alice wouldn't say that she wasn't a tad jealous.

The pair signed out, and headed out to the car park.

"Are you sure that you won't consider letting me give you a lift?" Sakura asked as she opened her car door to get in.

"I need to pick up some last minute things from the store, so I'll walk."

"You're going to walk by Francis's house again, aren't you?" she sighed, sitting down in the driver's seat, but opening her window so that she could still talk to Alice. "Please, take a different route home this evening."

"Hah, you know me too well." Alice murmured sourly, crossing her arms. Indeed, Sakura knew that she had a habit of stopping into that damned Frenchman's home on lonely nights. He was no good for her, as he was infamous for infidelity, and the two just didn't get on. Francis would oblige to her asks when she knocked on his door, but any other time, their relationship was incredibly toxic. But, like any other drug, his loose love had her coming back near every night. "Fine, I'll take a different route this evening. Farewell, Sakura."

Sakura waved slightly, before sliding up her window, and pulling out of the carpark. Alice adjusted her coat and began walking. She had a little while to go to get home, but she didn't mind. There was something about the town life at night that rested her tense bones.

As she wasn't to pass by the main road this evening due to Sakura's instructions, Alice took the side road. To one side, there was a quaint little café. Honestly, she was tired and fading fast; she could probably do with the pick-me-up of a nice cup of tea. She just hoped it would still be open at this hour. She smiled as she noticed the lights still on, and quickened her pace along the sidewalk. What she didn't notice, however, was the woman she was about to walk right into.

They collided, and Alice fell backward. The woman she had bumped into was taller than she was, with a chubby face and stout body. Skin tan and curly hair blonde, she was actually quite attractive. There was a moment of silence where they both observed each other, with the woman's blue eyes staring down at her, and her own green eyes looking right back up.

"What the bloody hell was that?! Watch where you're going!" Alice stammered after a moment, shooting daggers at this stranger. There was another pause as Alice got slowly to her feet, and the woman seemed to grow quite shocked.

"Oh, my, god," she uttered, clenching her hands into fists and jumping up and down. "You're Alice! It's you, you're Alice!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious-" Alice snapped, but froze as she was dusting herself off. "Wait, how the hell do you know who I am?!"

"Because I'm totally your number one fan!" The woman exclaimed, grinning like a child. Oh, just great. "My name's Amelia, and I've listened to like every one of your shows," she hummed, practically buzzing with excitement.

Alice stared in disbelief for a moment, not speaking again.

"So I _obviously_ recognized your beautiful voice! Oh, did I say beautiful out loud? Oh, I did. Uh, your voice is beautiful, Alice!" Amelia stammered, taking Alice's hands in her own. Indignant, Alice shook her hands from this woman's, and put them quickly to her sides. She was heavily embarrassed by such compliments, but refused to show it. "I didn't know your face was just as beautiful, heh!"

Wondering whether she should be furious or flustered, Alice turned away and grit her teeth.

"Oh, uh, I'm probably seeming really weird to you right now, god, sorry," Amelia puffed, words rushed and starting to blur together. "I mean, it's not everyday you get to meet your idol!"

"I'm.. your idol?" Alice managed. This had to be some kind of prank. "All I do is read the weather, do a book club, and play music." She murmured, rubbing her arm.

"You're totally funny and you're sweet and ah, your accent!" Amelia swooned, clapping her hands together. It felt odd that this stranger knew so much about Alice, yet Alice only knew this woman's name.

"We can talk more over tea, mm?" Alice wheezed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get Amelia to go away for now. Looking as if she'd just won the lottery, Amelia followed Alice into the café.

They ordered their beverages; Alice was inwardly appalled that Amelia refused to order a tea, and instead called for a coffee. When asked why, Amelia shrugged and said that tea was gross. Sipping at their mugs, the pair sat at one of the outside tables, watching a car pass by on the road every now and then.

"-And that one time, that thing you said about meeting a unicorn, that was hilarious!" Amelia chuckled, already acting like she knew Alice as a friend.

"I'll have you know, that actually happened." pouted Alice, glaring at the woman over her cup of tea.

"Wait, what? You're kidding, right?" Amelia scoffed, unable to stop smiling. "Oh, I heard only virgins can see unicorns, so are you..?"

"I'm no virgin," Alice murmured, foul memories of Francis starting to return to her mind. She began to ask herself why she had revealed that about herself to but a stranger.

"Aren't you now?" smirked Amelia.

"Look, enough about me, since you already know so much." She murmured. "It's about eleven at night, so what's a young woman such as yourself doing out so late?" She asked, amused when Amelia hushed to listen to her every syllable.

"Oh, erm, I was doing some late-night jogging!" She stammered, flexing one arm for emphasis.

"You weren't, were you?" Alice actually laughed at this. She did not laugh because of other people often. It was a pleasant change.

"I'm on a snack run," Amelia admitted, bowing her head in defeat. "I got hungry, and we had nothing in the house. My half-sister decided to pig out and not tell me." She shrugged. "But this is like the best snack run ever, because I got to meet the beautiful and utterly perfect Alice Kirkland!" She chirped, extending her arms towards Alice as if to showcase her.

"Hn, I'm hardly perfect," she laughed bitterly, glancing away with reddened cheeks. "You flatter me, Amelia."

"Oh, you said my name!" Amelia exclaimed, almost spilling her coffee as she wiggled her shoulders in delight. "Even dumb old 'Amelia' sounds awesome in your voice," she sighed, smiling.

"Amelia?.." Alice repeated, uncertain. Since the woman in front of her squeaked and giggled to herself, she assumed it was making her happy. "Well, _Amelia_, just how old are you, exactly?" She queried, smiling faintly. "I'd imagine that you already know I'm twenty-three, since you're such a keen listener."

"Oh, yeah, I'm nineteen!" The answer surprised Alice. Well, this woman was in fact just a girl.

"I have a question, though," Alice murmured after another little pass of silence. "There are no stores along this road.. Why not take the main one, if you were on a snack run?"

"Well, my sister's smelly boyfriend lives there, and I don't really like him. He's gonna end up breaking her heart, I know it." Amelia murmured, quickly sullen.

"I guess we're both avoiding main street for a similar reason, then," Alice mumbled.

It was strange, to be able to be open to this girl so easily. Amelia knew next to everything about her, and it seemed to make her easy to talk to. It still bothered her that she knew little about this American girl, but that could be changed rather simply.

"Here," Alice sighed, handing over a little slip of folded paper.

"What's this?" Amelia cooed, taking it and staring at it for a moment. "Your signature? Speaking of which, can I get your signature?"

"Just open it, Amelia."

She did as told, and her eyes went to the shape of saucers.

"Are you sure this is the right thing you gave me? It's a phone number!.. " Amelia murmured, looking up for a scant second.

"Yes, it's mine. If you're going to call, don't call when I'm going to be on air. Or within an hour radius of those times." Alice stated, nodding firmly. She wasn't so sure that this was a good decision, but she had to follow her gut sometimes.

"Oh my god!" Amelia squeaked, getting up from her chair and jumping excitedly up and down. "I can't believe it, I just got _Alice Kirkland_'s phone number!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know who you're talking to, but stop it," Alice laughed softly, standing up as well, since they were both done with their drinks anyway.

"Could I hug you or something?" Amelia asked, blue eyes wide as she tried to act cutesy. Alice parted her lips to object, but Amelia's arms were around her in a mere second.

"Personal space, please," Alice murmured, relieved as she was instantly released.

"God, I'm so sorry, I just kind of let my body take over and my mind wasn't thinking-" Amelia stuttered, jumping back, clearly nervous.

"Call me sometime, Amelia." Alice sighed with a faint smile, before waving, turning, and starting to continue the walk home. She would've been able to hear Amelia's loud squealing even if she was a mile away.

Alice felt.. Well, she felt _good_ for once. She hadn't stopped in at Francis's, and frankly, she was a little proud of herself. She wondered if this Amelia girl was the good kind of distraction she needed. Well, even if not, Amelia showered her with compliments and smiled like an angel. Alice hated to admit that she was taking a liking to her.

It came to be the next morning, and Alice and Sakura were just finishing their morning show. They left the booth once finished, chattering softly as they headed to the lobby. Usually, after a show, they would go off and buy breakfast together, or something of the sort, after bumming about in the lobby for half an hour. Apparently, other plans were to come into place.

Alice's phone buzzed from within her pocket. Frowning a little, she pulled it out, and glanced to the screen to see what had set it off. Ah, she had a text. From Amelia, no less.

"Who's Amelia?" Sakura asked softly, having peered over Alice's shoulder.

"A fan," Alice murmured, scrolling through the message and trying to understand just what it said. "I bumped into her last night, and she wouldn't leave me alone."

Amelia's message, although simple for her, was cryptic to Alice. She wasn't exactly fluent in chatspeak, and Amelia seemed to be. Brilliant. She sent back a text.

'Can you please speak English? Or something understandable, at least, instead of that load of rubbish. –AK'

Alice sighed and put her phone away, only to pull it out a minute later.

'Oh right I said we should go and get something 2 eat together ;) – Amelia'

"Her grammar is appalling," Alice sneered, suspicious when Sakura laughed softly. "What, what's funny?" She puffed.

"I'm happy for you, Alice." Sakura hummed, patting her friend's shoulder before standing up. "Perhaps she'll be good for you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Alice exclaimed, red-faced, shaking a fist as Sakura went to sign off. "Stop making it sound like we're going to date!" Sakura just flashed her a small smile, before turning, and walking out of the building.

Alice grit her teeth. Well, she had lost her previous lunch partner for today, so she didn't see any harm in accepting Amelia's offer.

'Alright. How does the mall sound? It's a little loud, but it has a decent food court. –AK'

After only half a minute, she received a reply.

'_ok sweet! see u there in 10 ;p – Amelia'_

'_It's 'I'll see you there'. – AK'_

She picked up her bag and signed out of the station, before leaving and making her way to the mall. This wasn't a date. Inwardly, she kept telling herself that. She was just meeting with Amelia and having lunch with her, the same as she would with Sakura. No, it wasn't a date.

"Hey, Alice!" Amelia greeted, bouncing over to the Briton and smiling widely.

"Good morning," Alice returned with a small yawn, dipping her head.

"I just checked, and like three places are open this early," Amelia laughed nervously, catching the yawn and doing so also. "So we've got McDonalds, and that's all that's good."

"Oh, brilliant." Alice sneered, putting a hand to her hip. "Fine, go and order something small for me, and whatever for yourself." She sighed, picking a table and sitting down at it. Amelia, like a little dog, scampered off to join the early morning queue. She didn't even question commands.

After a few minutes, Amelia returned with a tray, putting it down in front of Alice with a grin. "I didn't know what drink to get you, and they don't have tea, so I just got you a coffee," Amelia shrugged.

"Great." Murmured Alice. She was quick to grab the sugar packets on the tray and empty them all into the bitter drink. She wouldn't admit that she was actually rather fond of McDonalds, not even to herself.

"Oh, right, how much do I owe you?" Alice asked, nibbling at one of her hash browns.

"Not a dime!" Amelia replied, ever cheery.

"No, Amelia, how much do I owe you?" She puffed.

Amelia tilted her head in confusion. "I'm paying, duh."

Alice blinked her eyes a few times in disbelief. No, that was like this was a date. That couldn't be right. Getting flustered, Alice dug her hand into her bag and looked about for her wallet. Puffing, she withdrew it, and passed a twenty-dollar note to Amelia.

"Here, this should be more than enough." She murmured, staring down at the table.

"No, you're not allowed to pay on a date," Amelia teased, sticking out her tongue. She didn't notice the bubbling dread inside of Alice, though.

"Oh, a date, hnn," she mumbled, slowly pulling her hand back and putting the money away.

"What, are you with someone else? If so, I'm really sorry, and this can just be a friend thing." Amelia laughed nervously. "Got a boyfriend or something? Or are you not into chicks? Gee, I'm being way too straightforward-"

"I'm in a bit of a situation, you see," Alice interrupted, voice quiet. "He's not my _boyfriend_, per se, but I still see him sometimes." She explained quietly. "He smokes and drinks wine by the gallon, but I still knock on his door all too often. He's a real bastard."

"Oh, I see," Amelia mused, although she didn't really. "Sounds like someone I know."

"You know what, you probably do know him. He's been with almost everyone from up and down main street, at some point." She sneered, not really feeling too hungry anymore. "I wouldn't be surprised if he got with them all at the same time."

"Wait, wait, blond? Hairy? Smells like cheese and a trash can?"

Alice gave Amelia quite the wary look.

"'Cos if you're talking about that guy, yeah, my sister's in love with him." She pouted. There was a moment of silence, and Alice's frown grew.

"Does she know about his tendency to cheat?.." She asked, cautious.

"I think the bastard's been hiding things from her," Amelia whispered.

"I'm sorry for souring breakfast with talk of Francis." Alice sighed. Perhaps she had more in common with Amelia than first thought.

"Hey, don't worry. You really should just forget about him, 'cos he's clearly not too good to you." Amelia puffed, stuffing her mouth with hash brown and McMuffin.

"And I wish I could, but I-.. I just.." She uttered quietly, fiddling with her hands.

"You..?"

"I guess I'm addicted, hnn," Alice laughed bitterly.

"Hey, I help my dad quit smoking, so I'm sure I could help you quit Francis." Amelia nodded surely, giving the Briton a thumbs-up and a smirk.

"I think this is a conversation for a different time, Amelia," Alice sighed. She hadn't even touched her coffee. "We only met yesterday, I needn't get into such deep chatter right away."

"Oh, you're right, doy, silly me," Amelia murmured nervously, nodding. "What d'you wanna talk about then, Alice?" She beamed.

Their chatter grew quickly merrier, with Amelia leading, and Alice trying to keep up. After their conversation topics grew dry and quiet, Alice paused in thought.

"Amelia.." Alice started, looking to the American earnestly. "Tell you what, do you want to make a deal with me?.. Help me quit Francis, and I'll let you on the show with me." She murmured, gulping.

"I'd love that! Helping you, I mean! Going on the show would be great, but you come first, right!" Amelia grinned, overly enthusiastic about all of this. "If he's a bad cigarette, I'll be your personal nicotine patch." She puffed, proud about something that sounded so abstract.

"If you say so, dear," Alice smiled quietly, even letting out an endearing pet name for now.

After work that evening, she left the station and scurried to the café where she and Amelia had agreed to meet. Apparently, the American had a plan.

"Hey," the girl greeted with a smile, hands in the pockets of her flaring red hoodie. She had a rather large backpack on, and Alice grew naturally cautious.

"Good evening," Alice returned, dipping her head. "Shall we go and order something to drink?"

Amelia nodded, and they went inside to make their purchases. Once made, they took their drinks out to their table, the same one as last time.

"I really think you're gonna need an energy hit for this, y'know. You sure you don't want coffee?" She mused, raising a brow.

"Amelia, you haven't even told me what's going on yet." She puffed, a little indignant about being kept in the dark.

Smirking, Amelia reached into her backpack, and pulled out a few cartons of eggs. With no explanation as to why, she put them on the table, and just grinned.

"Are we going to cook him a fine breakfast?" scoffed Alice, incredulous.

"We're gonna egg his house, duh!" Amelia grinned, buzzing with excitement.

Alice just stared. This girl was quite childish, she noted. "Won't we get in trouble for that?.."

"You sound just like my sister," Amelia laughed heartily. "Maybe we can call him out and chuck some eggs right at the bastard!"

"I can't believe you," Alice murmured, watching as Amelia tucked the eggs away into her bag. "How many cartons did you buy?.."

"Four. Now, c'mon, maybe he'll be asleep and we can ever so rudely wake him."

They finished their tea/coffee and headed to main street, Amelia trying her best to contain her enthusiasm. Alice was nervous about this, but the thought of doing something devious to Francis was exciting.

"Here it is," Alice puffed, pointing to a relatively large house with an accusing finger. "The shithole I end up going to all too often."

"Should we call him out first, or just start throwing?" asked Amelia, pulling out the first carton of eggs and handing it over to Alice. "'Cos it'd be more fun to watch him get all angry."

"Call him," Alice opted, nodding. Raising a hand to the side of her mouth to aid in voice projection, she started to shout. "Hey, Francis! Wine-monkey! Get your hairy arse out here!" She hollered bravely. She'd never had the gall to call him such things so publicly.

There was a pause as the two waited for some kind of response.

"Francis, get the hell out of your damned bed!" Alice yelled, getting all fired up. A door on the upper floor opened, and the Frenchman stepped out onto the balcony. He was only wearing a towel, and Alice found herself growing madder at this point.

"I'll 'ave you know I was in the shower, _ma __chérie_," Francis sighed, flicking his dripping blond curls. "Is there something you wish to ask of me? I do have a lover waiting for me back in the shower." He snickered.

"He's not even subtle," Amelia grumbled under her breath, pulling out a carton of eggs out of her bag for herself.

"I'm not going to be coming to your door anymore!" Alice exclaimed, pulling the first egg out of her carton. "I'm done with hoping that you'll change!" She was practically screaming now, venting her rage and frustration for the first time in way too long. Quickly, and with a surprisingly powerful arm, she lobbed the egg at Francis. It struck his chest, cracking on impact and making the man wear quite the horrified expression.

"_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous!?_" Francis exclaimed, hurriedly wiping the egg innards from himself. As soon as he did so, both Alice and Amelia began their barrage.

"Cheating bastard!" Alice yelled, trying not to laugh as Francis squeaked and ducked back inside, losing his towel in the confusion.

Grinning, she and Amelia kindly decorated the Frenchman's home with the whole four cartons of eggs, getting revenge for themselves and their sister respectively. As their ammunition came down to zero, Amelia high-fived Alice, and the two fled down the street.

They got to the nearby park, where they puffed and panted from running so hard. They sat in the grass now, both trying to catch their breath. "I can't believe we just did that," Alice laughed, smiling ever so widely.

"Did you see his face? He looked like he'd just stepped in goat shit while wearing thousand dollar shoes," Amelia giggled, tossing her bag down beside them.

"You're absolutely right," Alice chuckled. They had a good long laugh about their silly endeavour, but after a while, their laughter receded.

"Heh.. Thank you, Amelia." Alice sighed quietly, smiling and giving the American a warm look. "I think this means he's rid of me for good."

"It was no biggie," she cooed, nodding. "He got his just desserts for being a dumb cheater."

"I hope they were meringues." Alice smirked, shuffling a little closer to the American.

"Aren't you a little cold?" Amelia asked after another small while of pleasant silence. "You're only wearing thin clothes tonight."

"I am rather chilly," she conceded, shrugging.

"Here," smiled Amelia, pulling her jumper over her head, and then offering it to the Briton. Alice noted that Amelia was wearing a _Flash_ shirt beneath, and snickered softly. That was kind of endearing.

"Thank you," she murmured, embarrassed at the notion. Regardless of her embarrassment, she snuggled into the too-big hoodie.

"And I'll be fine, since I'm a hot-blooded American to the core," boasted Amelia, giving a thumbs-up and trying to hide her shivering.

The two finally stood up, and Alice hooked one of her arms with Amelia's before the other could protest. She was keeping her friend's arm warm, that was it.

"You're even cooler than I thought you were," Amelia laughed softly, as they started to make their way home. "Wicked cool, in fact."

"I'm actually pretty warm right now," Alice joked quietly, face as red as Amelia's jumper.

They made their ways home, with Amelia insisting on hugging Alice before leaving to go inside. Embarrassed and still wearing the girl's hoodie, she returned home, where she would continue to fret and be flustered. As she tossed and turned in her bed, she heard the phone ring. Confused and a little disorientated, Alice got up and answered.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"_Alice! Sorry, I probably woke you,_" Amelia laughed quietly through receiver. "_So I'm gonna be quick and remind you that you owe me one cameo on your show. Remember the deal?_"

"I remember." Alice murmured. "I'll let you on for five minutes tops tomorrow morning; meet me at the station. I need sleep now, so if you don't mind," She sighed, going to hang up.

"_Goodnight, Alice!_"

Alice jolted awake to the sound of her mobile phone playing some loud music. She had set it as an alarm, but often forgot how she'd left the volume, and awoke to the sound of _Teenagers_ by _My Chemical Romance_ screaming from her bedside. Dressing and readying quickly, she started on her way to work. Today was going to be trouble, to say the least. The thought of the childish Amelia in the station was quite worrying indeed.

She found that she was much merrier without the worry of Francis in her head, and her stride had a lot more satisfaction within. Alice arrived at the station with a smile, and greeted Sakura who had arrived prior.

"Alice, you have a visitor in the lobby," Sakura mused softly. "She's very loud and I've constantly been telling her to quieten.."

"Ah, yes, I'm letting her have a tiny moment on air. She's the fan I told you about." Alice sighed, regretting this immediately.

Heading into the lobby, she was practically tackled by Amelia, who was like an excitable puppy right now. Alice tried her best to remain standing as the American embraced her tightly. Unable to breathe properly, Alice slithered out of the hold. "Good morning to you too," she murmured, smiling awkwardly.

"I've never been to a radio station before, this is so cool!" Amelia chuckled, putting her hand on her hips and looking around.

Alice sat down in the lobby and did her best to wait patiently and not start yelling for Amelia to shut up. It was a struggle, as Amelia was excited, and thus speaking excessively fast about everything and anything. She mentioned something about knowing exactly what she wanted to say when it came to be her turn to speak. And she refused to tell Alice. Her worry increased tenfold.

Sakura gave Amelia a rundown of what she couldn't say, and the procedures followed here in the station. Essentially, they would have to smuggle Amelia into the booth with them. With that sorted, they had to sneak into the booth, and Alice practically shoved the American inside, closing the door behind them.

Alice sat down in her chair, putting her headphones gingerly around her neck, and angling the microphones properly. Sakura offered Amelia her seat for now, as she was just here for company at this time of day. Alice started the show, running through news and various events. At last, she reached where she had planned to allow Amelia her moment.

"As part of a deal, which I'm leaving confidential, my friend Amelia has something to say," Alice said cautiously, motioning for Amelia to speak. The American took a deep breath, and nodded surely. The words she spoke were horrifying.

"Well, I've thought about what I wanted to say here for a whole night, so I'm going to say YOLO, and.." here she paused, and Alice held her breath. "I'm in love with Alice Kirkland! Back to you, Alice."

The dumb smirk that Amelia wore was going to drive Alice insane. She went to speak, but found only weak stammers came out. Sakura motioned desperately for one of them to speak, but as neither had the voice to, she quickly hit a button to play the next song.

As it played, Amelia mimicked playing rock guitar to it, and Alice just stared in utter shock. The song faded, and Alice took a deep breath before turning her microphone back on, and parting her lips to speak. Indignant, and voice squeaky with embarrassment, she made sure to keep glaring at Amelia, as much as it made her cheeks redden. She made her exclamation with a clenched fist, and mixed emotions.

"I'm so sorry, and she is _never _coming back on air!"


End file.
